The Minutes to Midnight
by A Little Pirate At Heart
Summary: A weary vampire has spent centuries running from his destiny. A young mortal boy is suddenly thrust into a never-ending war of immortals. Fate bringing them together, they will discover ancient secrets and a love that will shake a hidden world...
1. 1

OMG!

Could it really be?

That's right, my wonderful peoples. After that long break, Stini has cut her so-called retirement from fanfiction short and has come back with her stories revamped and ready for your reading pleasure. 'The Minutes to Midnight', 'Red Lovely Chronicles', my Broadway tribute tale 'Every Story is a Love Story', 'Wicked Little Deeds', 'Wild Angels' and 'Can't Fight the Moonlight' are all being rewritten in my very much improved style and I'll be coming out with a brand new story titled 'Night Castle'. As for the book I had officially left to work on, I'm still writing that too and the first chapter will be leaked on my Live Journal account.

I will like to take this moment to thank my wonderful friends Clare, Chrissy, Maja and Veronica for sticking by me and I need to give a big shout out to the fans that stuck with me: b_sparkles, pamplemose, dragon5174 and any others I have forgotten to mention.

Much love to you all.

And now...

Read, review and please be nice.

(=^W^=)

* * *

_**~1~**_

_**Once upon a stormy night in France...**_

_**1780**_

A cold autumn's rain fell in drenching sheets, hammering down frightful force. However it was that first roll of muffled thunder that caused Ace's dark gray eyes to flash open and dart about in a fever-induced delirium. He found himself within an unfamiliar place, lying atop a pile of damp blankets and cushions.

Though he ached all over, he shoved himself into a sitting position and gulped for the musty air. It was as if his body was starved for oxygen. He didn't care about the stale taste. However, sitting up as quickly as he did sent his world reeling. He raised a trembling hand to his forehead.

As he tried to gather his senses he gazed into the shadows, straining his eyes until his vision finally adjusted. The room was circular, much like how he imagined the interior of a castle's tower might look. In front of him there was a crude wooden chair. And on it there was a small, half-melted candle. That was all he had for light, save for the brief flashes lighting that raged with the storm outside. There was only one window and its shattered glass let in the rain and the cold. Rainwater also seeped through cracks within the ceiling, dripping down and sometimes even hitting his skin like icy pinpricks. Bookshelves lined the walls, yet their many works were either tossed haphazardly onto them or scattered about the floor with pages loose or torn away.

It didn't take him long to realize that this was not a dream and it certainly was not the small, cozy room he rented above a Parisian tavern. Oh, but how he wished he were there, warm in his bed with a coal fire burning.

Sadly wishing did nothing and Ace soon found his thoughts racing.

How did he get here?

His last memory before a haze took over was of him and his troupe. Though not for any reason in particular, they had been celebrating in their rooms. Just good drunken fun. He remembered how he had stepped out onto the roof, playing his violin while his beloved Marco sat in the window with a wine bottle in hand, singing at the top of his lungs. Their music was beautiful, loud and joyful, and both of them became determined to wake all of Paris. It appeared they had succeeded when the angry snarls and the demands for them to stop came from the alleys.

He remembered being overwhelmed with happiness, something he never felt in the monasteries he once called home. Sure, within those walls he was educated, but it didn't feel like home. To them he would always be the orphan they took in one stormy night—the bastard child of a nameless woman who had died on their doorstep. However within the company of the traveling theatre, he was a kindred spirit. Family.

More importantly: he was free.

Exhaling heavily, Ace slumped back against the wall. Closing his eyes, he tried to break through that fogged part of his mind. Dim memories arose. He saw cloaked figure watching him from the dusky alleyway. The image then changed to creatures shrouded in shadow pinning him down, biting into his flesh, _feasting_ on him.

He stamped those images out, trying to convince himself that it couldn't be real. But he could not ignore the dark crimson that stained the white of his loose-fitting shirt. He hesitantly touched his hand to a swollen spot on his neck, letting out a sharp hiss as his fingertips brushed over two tiny punctures in his skin. His mouth opened in a perfect horror, but no sound came out.

It was real.

Those things were real.

A word came to mind, and the stories he had been told as a child. _Vampire._

Another roll of thunder, louder and angrier than the first, shook the room. The sudden crash startled him, but within the somewhat softer crackle that followed there was another sound. A long, high whine drew Ace's attention to a heavy wooden door that had been hidden within the shadows of the room.

Though it had opened just a crack, it seemed it would have taken at least some effort to push such a door, yet no one else was there...

Or so he thought.

A whisper in the dark. _"Storm eyes..."_

Ace felt an icy chill shoot down his spine. And he shivered. It was as if that voice was the darkness itself, surrounding him, coming through the very walls. clambered for that candle. There was just this need to be close to the light.

"Who's there?" he called out.

No answer.

_Creak._ The door pushed open a little more, revealing a dim glow that pierced through the back.

He called out again. "Hello?"

Again there was no answer.

Finding the strength within his weakened body—and using that chair for support—Ace shakily rose his feet. Thankfully after a moment the room wasn't spinning anymore, just swaying and going a bit out of focus. He then took an unsteady step forward, bare feet treading the damp floor.

He curled his fingers around the edge of the door and gave it a pull. As he thought, it took more than a light breeze to coax it to move. _Just one foot in front of the other,_ he thought. But getting his body to do as he wanted was another matter. His body felt heavy.

Step. Down a twisting flight of stairs.

Glancing ahead, Ace discovered that the source of that faint glow that had appeared just outside the door was a lighted torch. An iron holder mounted into the stone masonry held it in place. He hurried towards it. And upon reaching that comforting light the blaze of another appeared further down.

It was the start of a trail—one that he had no choice but to follow.

Just where was this it leading?

He reached the base of the stairs and swallowed hard before rounding a corner, stepping into a long hall. The wind howled, rattling windowpanes that were cracked with age. Worn curtains of a faded red appeared violet and then black with the lack of proper lighting. Lightning streaked the skies outside, illuminating the dimly lit corridor a bit more. Just for a second. Then to the left another torch was lit. And then another. Ace was shivering again, using the crumbling stone wall to support himself.

He moved through a labyrinth of hallways both long and short, checking every doorway. Most were locked, checked in vain. But one did open. That was something Ace could be thankful for. If he were to go any further and meet this castle's master, he'd rather not be unprepared.

He entered cautiously, feeling as if the gloom that filled the room were trying to pull him in. There were no windows, but as he peered through the murk he could just make out the shapes of what was there. This particular room looked to be in the same state as the rest of this strange place. Practically in ruin. A large table in the middle of the room was broken in two. A basic chandelier lay between the splintered ends—

Something moved.

It was right beside him.

Ace let out a cry as he stumbled, landing on his rear. He scrambled back into the wall, but afterward he saw that the figure had vanished. That was when he noticed the mirror that hung directly across from him. He stood, narrowing his eyes at it, feeling silly that he'd just been spooked by his own reflection. _Stupid mirror..._

He approached the mirror—not because he wanted a better look at himself and the terrible state he knew his body was in. He really didn't feel the need to see to believe anymore. What actually caught his attention was the scabbard that hung from a short leather strap from the silver lion's head decorating the very top of the mirror, and the sword that was still sheathed within it.

Ace stood on his toes, trying to snatch the blade free but only succeeding in bringing the entire display down, mirror and all. Glass shattered as it hit the floor.

"Damn it!" he gritted out, crouching down.

This was certainly a fine mess he'd gotten himself into. He could just hear Marco's teasings now. _"Honestly, Ace..."_ he would say. _"You are nothing but trouble and more trouble! With a capital T!"_

Trouble he was and it was trouble he was in—

"_Storm Eyes..."_

A low, taunting tone.

Ace twisted around, snatching up the sword. His hand tightened around the hilt, ready to pull the blade free. "I know you're there!" He hurried for the door, meeting the emptiness of the hall. "I'm not playing your games!"

Did he hear laughter?

His dark gray eyes caught glimpse of a shadow. In the half second it took to face it whatever source had been there seemed to have vanished. He was shoved from behind. Catching himself as he stumbled forward, Ace whirled around once more finding... _nothing_.

Slinging the strap of the scabbard over his shoulder, he backed out of the room, taking off at top speed. Behind him, the torches that lit his way were extinguished one by one. The darkness was beginning to chase him. His breaths were already ragged as he reached the end of the hall, bolting down another downwardly winding stair. Wherever this was leading him, he prayed that an exit was close by. He'd brave the storm is it meant getting out of this place.

Down another passage.

His heart pounded in his ears as he ran. Breaths were ragged pants. He didn't really know what kept him moving. He just couldn't stop.

A pair of large double doors appeared at the end of the corridor. Once reached, Ace rammed his entire body into them, staggering into the room.

He was nearly blinded by a bright, bright light.

It was a large room, a great hall with a vaulted ceiling supported by tall pillars carved with images of gargoyles. This entire space was illuminated by hundreds of carefully placed candles, it was almost as bright as day. This was the only room where the windows weren't damaged. Stained glass lit up with vibrant colors as lightning exploded behind them.

As Ace wearily ventured onward, his foot touched down in something wet. He glanced down, his eyes widening as he found himself standing in a puddle of blood. Multiple voices of laughter suddenly filled the room as he jumped back.

His head snapped up. "Who's there?"

He looked around, but could see no one. Then, unexpectedly a pair of icy hands rested on his shoulders, taking a firm hold. Ace's body instantly tensed. The owner of these hands leaned forward to say, "You don't remember?"

A tongue dabbed down, licking the puncture marks on Ace's neck. An odd feeling came with it and he shivered. His body was becoming more sensitive to the touch. And he did not like it. Ace shoved away, yanking his sword free from its sheath. Yet when he turned to cut down his foe, he found he was alone once more.

"Show yourself!" he said, biting out the words.

Another voice spoke. "Did you hear that?"

Others snickered. Knowing that the laughter was directed at him, Ace could feel his face heat up.

"Is that what you want, Storm Eyes?" said another.

Something blurred right past Ace. His gaze followed it, eying one of the more dusky corners of the room. Someone was standing there, leaning back on the wall with a knee drawn up. Ace held his ground, lifting his chin as he met this stranger's gaze. It took all the skills he had learned within his troupe to mask all he was feeling at that moment.

"Who are you?" he rasped.

The stranger pushed off the wall and walked into the light. Right away Ace knew something wasn't natural about him. Something was wrong. He was a tall, massive man and could easily tower over him. He wore a black cloak, and it seemed black was all he wore. He had a scraggly coal-black beard and long curly hair of the same shade that fell onto his shoulders.

Ace would have thought the most striking feature of this man were his eyes—they were a dark red in color and they appeared to flicker and glow—but then his gaze dipped down to his mouth. The stranger wore a grin, and by that grin it could be seen he was missing a few teeth.

Only... two long, sharp canines were not among those that were lost.

"They call me Teach the Black," said the stranger. Those red, red eyes glanced at the blade Ace held in his hands. "And what do you plan to do with that?" He arched a brow, looking quite amused. "That isn't one of your stage props, boy."

"You want to see what I can do?" Ace snapped, pointing the sharp shining steel of his blade at the creature. "Come at me!"

Teach's smirk was a cruel twist of his lips.

And in an instant he was gone.

Ace didn't have time to react, or even blink, before a sharp blow to his back knocked him right off balance. He hit the floor hard. Sword clattered on the floor, out of his reach.

He scrambled to his feet, bolting for his weapon and managing to grab hold of the hilt. But a foot appeared to step on the blade. He looked up, catching a glimpse of Teach before his other foot slammed into his jaw, sending him flying backwards.

The wall crumbled a bit as he crashed into it with an unbelievable force. He crumpled to the floor. The coppery tang of blood filled his mouth and he spit it out. Then without warning, two sets of hands took hold of his arms, yanking him roughly to his feet.

"I can see what you like about this one, My Master." said one of his captors. Ace recognized the voice as the one who took hold of his shoulders when he first entered the room. It was a pale man with long, stringy black hair. His face was so white it reminded Ace of stage makeup he wore during every performance.

The other, a tall man with thick curling brown hair and a patch over one eye, nodded in agreement. "It would be a shame to let him waste away..."

"Such a pretty mortal," said the pale man with a grin. Feeling cold long fingers stroke his hair, Ace jerked away.

"Wh-what?" Ace looked between the two men, the two creatures that held him securely before facing Teach once more. His jaw slackened as he watched him vanish from where he stood over the broken sword and reappear with his face inches from his own. He stared into those blood red eyes. "What... are you?"

Even with what he saw, he couldn't bring himself to believe in those old stories. It just couldn't be.

"_What are you?_ He asks," said yet another voice, following with a terrible cough.

"You'd think he'd know by now." He heard a woman say. A glance to the right and Ace could see the shadowed forms of others lurking behind the tall pillars.

Teach took a firm hold of Ace's face, bringing his gaze back to him. "I've been watching you for a long time, Storm Eyes." Ace trembled, trying to pull away as this monster, whatever he was, brushed his lower lip with his thumb. That dark smirk only tugged further up his less-than-pleasing features. "You can say I've become an admirer."

"What are you going to do?" Ace breathed, his voice was quivering but his eyes looked up with defiance.

"I wish for you to join my coven!" Teach replied.

Ace struggled, but couldn't free himself from his captors' grasps. "And if I refuse?"

Teach raised his brows. "Refuse?"—the crimson in his eyes flickered as he leaned forward—"What on earth makes you think you have that kind of choice?"

He bent down, plunging his fangs into Ace's neck.

Ace opened his mouth in a silent scream. Then choking cries gave way to a long groan as his body found twisted pleasure within the agony of being bitten, his life slowly being drained. _No, no!_ He shook, but couldn't quite find the coordination to fight.

The corners of his vision were going black. It took every ounce of his strength to kick out—and by chance he landed a blow between Teach's short legs. Blood spilled from the vampire's lips as he dropped. With a need to get away, Ace then slammed the chests of his captors with both elbows. The breath knocked from them, they instantly lost their grip. His fist shot out, hitting the pale man in the jaw.

Next, Ace dove for the broken blade, scooping up the hilt in his hand before shooting back up to face these creatures. The jagged end that remained of the blade glinted in the candlelight. It was still sharp.

The eyes of the pale man and the tall gentleman with the eye patch glowed with the same read as their master's. They then bared fangs of their own, hissing. But Teach rose slowly, his hand signaling his underlings to stand back. He then turned to Ace with that wicked grin back on his face. Even laughed a little. "Please," he said. "Let me entertain your simple mortal mind with a story—"

And he vanished.

Though weak, dizzy from blood loss Ace gripped his sword, trying his best to steel himself. But he rocked on his feet, gasping for air as he looked left and right trying to predict where Teach may appear next.

He sensed a presence behind him, but once he spun around his broken sword cut nothing.

Teach laughed. "You see... you and your kind live within a world you have created for yourselves, completely unaware that you mingle with another." It sounded as if the vampire's voice was everywhere at once. "And within this other world there are creatures, my kind included, locked forever in a war as old as the time of Man. Our one purpose is to fight and kill off every faction but our own."

A shadow loomed over Ace. He twisted around again, and again his blade slashed only air.

"And how do we increase our chances in this never ending war?" That voice rasped in his ear.

Ace looked down to see his hands were suddenly empty—

The broken edge of his sword plunged into his stomach.

"We find worthy mortals," said the vampire. "And we bring them across to our race."

Blood bubbled from Ace's mouth. He never imagined such pain, couldn't even believe his own eyes as his gaze dropped down to the blade jutting out of his body. Ugly sounds left his throat as he collapsed to the cold stone floor. Tears tracked down his face.

"Poor little Storm Eyes," he heard Teach say, seeing him kneel beside him and wrapping his fingers around the blade.

Ace gasped as he felt the sword twist within his body before being ripped free. That sticky crimson pooled on his chest and he could feel it run down his skin. Through a haze of tears he looked up at Teach, horrified as he watched him lick the blood from the blade and laugh.

"It's so easy to forget how fragile you mortal creatures are," he said, drawing the boy into his arms. "You don't have much of a choice now."

He bit his own wrist, letting his own blood flow. Ace turned his head away as it was then moved to his mouth, offered to him.

"N-no!" he strained to say.

But as he writhed, Teach held him firm. "It's either death or everlasting life! And it would be a shame to let such a storm die..."

Ace spit blood in his face, grating out, "Death!"

He didn't want to die. He really didn't. But if living meant turning into such a monster, he'd fall into death with arms wide open.

Anger flashed in Teach's eyes and before he knew it his mouth was forced open. _Don't swallow!_ Ace thrashed, trying to spit it out. It was too late. The blood dripped hot onto his tongue, sliding down his throat.

His body suddenly felt cold, numb. He struggled for breath but the labors of his lungs ceased. His pounding heart slowed to a stop. The dark gray of Ace's unseeing eyes captured the sudden flash as lightning struck outside...

* * *

Yes. I have changed a lot in 'Minutes' for this rewrote. The plot is basically the same, with a few location changes within the beginning. And, yes. I have decided against making Ace a knight. Instead I tore a page free from 'The Vampire Lestat' and made him an actor in a traveling theatre. This was also something a friend said I should do... so I ran with it.

I do appologize to the fans of the older version of the story for the changes, but I do hope you enjoy this new version too.

Stay tuned~!

There is more to come.


	2. 2

(=XwX=)

There you go. Chapter's done.

In this you will find a completely different story from the original. This is the result of one sleepless night plotting and digging through old notes of the story. I've also added some elements that will be appearing in my original story. What those elements are, I will not tell you, yet.

Alrighty then. Flashbacks are in italics. If you spot a typo or two, please let me know via private message. Critique is welcome, flaming will be frowned upon.

Read, review and please be nice.

* * *

_**~2~**_

_**The French Quarter of New Orleans, Louisiana**_

_**Present Day**_

"You little pissant! Turn that crap down!" Dadan's voice was just about audible over the music blaring from the speakers of Luffy's computer.

Unfortunately for her, Luffy was the sort of teenager that never listened. From where he was crouched with his half-stuffed backpack, he gave the door a quick glance and pulled a face, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. He didn't really see what the big deal was. Dadan and her friends made _way_ more noise when they were crammed in the living room watching wrestling. He had his music cranked to just the right volume, thank you very much.

Besides, the tunes were only a cover. And the louder they were the less suspicious he would seem, right?

"I mean it, you little brat!"

There was a heavy pounding shaking his door.

"Okay!" Luffy drawled.

Not giving Dadan the chance to knock down the door—again—he hurried to his desk, turning the volume down a few notches. Listening as Dadan grumbled out one last, "Brat," before leaving his door and walking down the hall, he then exhaled heavily and stared at the time display at the bottom right corner of the computer screen.

Fifteen minutes to midnight.

Not much longer.

He then turned his gaze to the worn old backpack he had left on the floor and bit his bottom lip. How long would it take before anyone notice? Would anyone even notice at all? He finally decided it might take a while, at least.

Going into his closet and pulling up a few loose floorboards, Luffy lifted an old shoebox from the secret hiding place that he had made. Gamestop didn't give him a lot when he made the exchange for cash. Most likely he was ripped off. But, if anything, he found it just a little bit strange how no one really questioned him when he suddenly sold every game console he owned along with all his games. They didn't even ask him where the money went. Maybe Luffy doing something out of the ordinary wasn't really out of the ordinary at all.

Whether it was going to be enough or not, he'll find out. He stuffed his entire stash into his bag.

There might not be anywhere else to go, or anyone else to run to but he knew he couldn't stay here. Though he loved New Orleans with all his heart, it was as if this place was suffocating him. Ten years living in this hell hole was just ten years too long. And Luffy decided enough was enough when Good Ol' Grandpa Garp dropped by just a week earlier, not giving him much of a choice when it came to his future. In that man's mind, his grandson was joining the marines and that was that.

He was just tired of not being in control of his own life. And at this particular moment, Luffy didn't care what was coming. Good or bad, he was getting out. Excitement drummed in his heart while at the same time his stomach churned a little. One of those icky nervous feelings. Still, he managed to spin around and let that wide grin stretch across his boyish features once he heard the sound of rapping on glass.

He shot to his feet, nearly tripping over his own feet as he ran to open his bedroom window where he could see his best friend Usopp crouched on the rain-slick fire escape outside. A light drizzle had stopped hours before, but as the humid Louisiana air rushed into Luffy's room the scent could still be found lingering.

"Right on time!" Luffy said just a little too loudly.

Usopp lifted a finger to his lips, giving a somewhat harsh brows-drawn look that made Luffy suddenly go very quiet, sucking his own lips in.

"Shush it!" he breathed.

Nervous laugh. "Sorry..."

"You got to be more careful!" said Usopp, tossing his backpack into the room before climbing through the window himself. His long, curly dark hair was loose, falling onto his narrow shoulders from under a dark brown fedora. The hat only matched the brown pinstriped vest, not the blue jeans and white t-shirt he wore. "If that monster lady your gramps sent you to live with finds out what we're up to then there's hell to pay for the both of us!"

"I know! I know!" grumbled Luffy. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his worn blue jeans, leaning a shoulder on the wall close to that open window. "I said I was sorry."

"Right..." Usopp said as he unceremoniously let himself fall onto Luffy's bed. His hat slid over his eyes as he tucked his hands behind his head and he looked like he was about ready to fall asleep. "Y'know, you and your adventures have a bad habit of getting me into trouble."

"I know." A carefree smirk. "Still... I'm really glad you're coming with me."

And it was true. To Luffy there was no worse thing in the world than being alone, so the last thing he wanted to do was suddenly take off into the night alone. Besides, it wasn't like Usopp had much to run from, but his life wasn't exactly ideal either. His mother had died a few years earlier and with his father always traveling, he was living all by himself. So they shared the same longing to belong somewhere. That's what made them so close.

When the thought of running away first came up, it just started as a conversation, just the two of them voicing something they wanted to do but never thought they'd get a chance to do. It could have been just a joke they could laugh about later—until they really started thinking about it. One thing suddenly led to another and before they knew it... they had a plan.

It was going to be _real_.

Usopp tipped the brim of his hat up. "Hey, if I don't come with you the stupid things you can and will most likely do will multiply to the power of ten."

Luffy frowned. "I can handle myself."

"Whoosh! That sound you are hearing would be my point whipping right over your head." And he only laughed as Luffy stole the pillow out from under his head and whacked him in the gut with it.

"So are we doing this or not?" Luffy asked impatiently. It was now or never in his mind. Tonight they would have that sweet taste of freedom. It might have been a childish fantasy he was chasing, but what was wrong with that? To see the world, the entire world and all its wonders, had always been a dream he had. Stepping on that bus and leaving this city behind was going to be his first step to achieving that dream, whether it was going to end in disaster or not

"Yes, yes! We're doing this!" Usopp replied, then muttered "Though I can't believe I'm doing this," under his breath as he sat up.

"Alright!" said Luffy. "Just one more thing..."

He hurried over to his desk, opening the one of the drawers. After digging through a mess of papers, he pulled out an old pocket watch.

It was a gift from Shanks—a sort of 'uncle' that stayed in the city every now and then. Whether or not the relation was real or not was a mystery, but Luffy loved him like family either way. The watch hung from a long chain and its cover was a pure, shining silver with a border of what appeared to be leaves. Luffy saw them as maple leaves that had just fallen from a tree early in autumn to be blown about by the wind. With just a glance, one could easily tell it was an antique. The Roman numerals were still a gleaming black, but the face itself was a few shades off from the white it might have once been and the glass was cracked. The black hands were stuck at twelve.

Shanks once told him he had gotten it from an old professor when he was in college, saying there was always some odd charm about it. While Luffy didn't really know much about charms, he did hope that a little of his uncle's luck would rub off on him as he started off on his own adventure. He slipped the chain over his head so he could wear it around his neck like a medallion. With that, he zipped his backpack up and threw it over his shoulder.

"Let's get the hell out of here!"

That was all he would say on the matter. Leaving his music blaring in his room, he climbed out his window and into the hot night air of New Orleans. The city was still very much alive as the clock struck twelve. Maybe even more alive depending on what sort of life this particular night lured out. Neon lights shined in bar windows and strings of all kinds of music still carried on the cool breeze.

"Hey! Wait for me!" snapped Usopp. Luffy had already been halfway down the fire escape by the time he'd gotten out the window, and he didn't really wait for him to catch up as soon as his foot touched down on the sidewalk.

Luffy just gave Usopp a glance over his shoulder, flashing him a grin. "Keep up!"

"You do realize..."—Usopp huffed, panting after finally catching up to his friend—"...that I'm the one with the tickets, right?"

"That's why I told you to keep up!" said Luffy.

Usopp narrowed his dark eyes at him, waving a hand over his head. "Whoosh! There goes my point again!"

The silver of the old pocket watch glinted in the light of the old street lanterns of Bourbon Street. Luffy drew in a deep breath, fiddling with that little bauble with nervous fingers. That icky churn within his stomach was coming back. And again, it was clashing with the pure excitement he was feeling at the same time.

_Just one foot in front of the other_, he thought. His ears picked up the soothing sound of a violin playing. It seemed to stand out, even though music in the street was not an uncommon thing.

But this music seemed to calm him, assuring him—

Luffy suddenly stumbled into another person. True, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was going but a quick glance ahead showed him that he didn't have much of a crowd to avoid. He and Usopp practically had the street to themselves. And whoever he had just run into felt more like a brick wall than a person, remaining stationary as he teetered for balance and failed, landing with a hard thud right on his backside.

"Ow!" he cried out, raising his gaze to glare at the one he had collided with. "Watch where you're—"

His words died in his throat, his mouth remaining open a bit. Big blue eyes blinked up at the young stranger that stood looking down at him.

He was certainly tall. Slim, but muscular. His skin was pale and the freckles that dotted his face gave him an almost childlike innocent look. His thick raven hair was long, but not quite reaching his shoulders and a little messy. His light blue jeans were loose-fitting, hanging low on his narrow waist. He wore a black blazer over a white collared shirt that he hadn't bothered to button. In one hand he carried a violin by the neck, the other hand held the bow.

His head tilted sharply to one side and he crouched down. When their eyes met Luffy was struck with awe. This young man's irises were a dark, dark gray. Like a storm cloud. As the corners of his mouth quirked into a slight smile, the light those eyes captured appeared like lightning.

"Lu!" cried Usopp, his hands shooting up in a feeble attempt to show he was ready to fight. There was no hiding the shaking in his knees.

Those dark gray eyes traveled to Usopp, looking to him curiously. He never moved from that hunched position. His calm, smiling expression never changed, yet something in those eyes made Usopp let out a slight whimper and slide one foot back in retreat. There was intensity there, a deep, deep emotion as he focused his gaze back on Luffy.

"Desolé," he said.

And suddenly Luffy understood French.

"N-no!" he stammered, feeling his face warming. There was something about this stranger that just made the pace of his heart quicken. "M-my fault! I'm sorry!"

"Hm...?" hummed the stranger. He leaned forward, his face inches from Luffy's. The storm within those irises seemed to spark and glow. The violin's bow swayed from side to side in a playful hand.

Luffy cleared his throat, leaning back away a little. "Uh... personal space, please?"

That crooked little smile only tugged further up. Like he could sense what Luffy was feeling, that weird pounding in his chest. There was also something erotic about his very presence, stirring up feelings within Luffy. His stomach knotted and his chest felt as if it had tightened. Only it was not in a panicky, uneasy way...

"Okay, buddy!" Usopp barked, pulling Luffy up onto his feet, and then hiding behind him. "B-back off!"

Did Luffy imaging the sudden flicker of white within that handsome stranger's eyes?

That smile unexpectedly fell and his head moved to look to the buildings on their side of the street, more to the rooftops or the sky than the actual buildings. The way he was poised reminded Luffy of an animal. He was alert, as if to something the other two boys could not sense. But there was still this unnatural steadiness, even as his entire body visibly tensed. Oddly beautiful.

"Je dois y aller," he suddenly said, rising to his full height. He gave a playful little wave, saying "Au revoir," before dashing off.

"Whaa...? Wait!" Luffy said, watching the young man as he reached the opposite sidewalk and slowed to a trot, heading down St. Louis Street.

And then he was gone.

"What a weirdo," said Usopp.

"I guess..." Luffy murmured absently. "I wonder where he's going."

Another brows-drawn look from Usopp. "Oh, no! Don't you start thinking that!"

"Thinking what?"

"About following him!"

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "You think we should?"

"No!"

"Let's go!"

"Wait, what?" Usopp was left in Luffy's dust once more. "No! Lu, wait!" He charged after his friend. "Don't we have a bus we need to catch?"

"We'll make it!" Luffy said confidently. "I just want to see what that guy's up to!"

Usopp's head drooped. "Of course you do..."

…

Ace strode down the street, taking in the sights, the bright lights and wondrous colors, and breathing the scents of foreign foods coming from local restaurants. The spicy Cajun food in particular made his mouth water, making him curse his rather unappetizing diet.

Though it mistakenly showed in the more boyish wonder that shined in his eyes, he wasn't naïve to the ways of the passing times. He'd live through them. All two hundred and nearly thirty years worth of passing times...

The thought almost made him pause. He was that old?

He frowned, shrugged then carried on, tucking his violin back under his chin and continuing to play. A happy little tune he had learned in Ireland.

Back when he was a mortal boy, he never even thought about living through centuries. Just living through the day was enough back then. It was all he could do, like so many others. And he was content with living the life of a gypsy with his traveling theatre. However, Teach stole that small comfort from him the night he died.

There was no need to dig deeply for those memories. They haunted his nightmares as this form forced him to sleep in the daylight hours. He shivered as he remembered waking to his deadened body that stormy night...

_He felt numb, cold, and he knew he was nothing but a corpse, yet he had opened his eyes. Teach was looking down at him. That smug smirk never left that ugly face as he said: "There you are, my little Storm Eyes."_

_It was at that moment when the blackened corners of his vision began to fade away. There was a feeling of a band tightening around his chest and his body went into a spasm. In an instant, his heart began to beat once more, the sound was thundering in his ears. His lungs had become desperate for breath and he had shot upright, giving in to that painful need and sucking the sweet air in._

"_Welcome to the other side," said Teach. _

_His followers stood behind him, sneering as Ace had shakily returned to his feet, struggling to remember how to stand._

"_How surprising!" said the only women among them, "Looks like he was strong enough to accept the gift, after all."_

_Teach laughed. "Didn't I tell you the boy was a prize?"_

_Ace rocked, searching for balance. Though his baggy shirt was still soaked with his own blood, his wounds were gone. He clutched his chest, shaking, feeling his deadened body returning to life. His teeth ached while his canines became longer, sharper, becoming fangs. His fingernails became longer and shaper, turning black... like polished obsidian._

"_What... h-have you done to me?" he cried, horrified at the sudden changes of his body. The light in the room hurt his sensitive eyes. Colors seemed brighter and more vibrant. His hearing had become more acute as well, and when the thunder his hands shot up to cover his sensitive ears. But that pain was nothing compared to what came next._

Hunger...

_Ace suddenly doubled over, biting back an agonized scream. His stomach cramped and felt as if it had suddenly cleaved to his spine. Never had he imagined such agony._

"_What have you done?" he cried again._

"_I did as I set out to do, my little Storm Eyes," replied Teach, circling him like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. He looked as if he was enjoying the sight of his suffering. "I've given you eternity..."_

_Ace shook his head, staggering back into a wall. Had he really turned into something so dark?_

"_You'll learn to accept it," Teach said, holding his hand out. "Now, come to me, my fledgling."_

"_No." Ace breathed._

_And Teach's smile vanished. "What was that?"_

_Ace lifted his chin. That storm that boiled to angrily outside was also raging in his dark gray eyes. "No!"_

_It didn't take long for Teach's expression to go from baffled to raged. Obviously something hadn't gone according to his plan. "That's unfortunate," he grated. "It seems you've kept your humanity, Storm Eyes."_

_Ace couldn't stop shaking. There was a dangerous look in the vampire's glowing red eyes. He was in no shape to fight. He had to leave. The thunder rolled and the heavy bolted doors at the far end of the grand hall strained against the strength of the wind. With a quick look in the direction of that possible exit, he charged, half staggering towards the doors. He was still so weak, yet he could run faster. His body felt lighter. But Teach had shot right past him, appearing in front of him with arms stretched out to block his escape._

"_Where do you think you're going?" hissed the vampire._

"_Get away from me!" Ace bellowed. _

_He feinted right, ducked left and as he tried to swoop around Teach's massiveness his world suddenly started spinning. He was dizzy, everything was blurring past his eyes until his finally crashed into a cluster of candle stands at the opposite side of the room._

_The vampire's stood silent, looking aghast._

"_He phased!" said the pale man._

_Another growled. "How's that even possible?"_

_Ace forced himself to stand once more—unfortunately there was no time to run. Teach appeared in front of him, he ducked out of the way as a hand shot out to grab him. There was no choice. Ace snatched up one of the fallen stands, wielding it as his weapon._

_Teach scoffed. "And what do you think you're going to do with that?"_

"_This!" Ace swung the base end at the vampire, smashing it into his face. He heard a sickening crunch and he saw skin tear and the bone of Teach's jaw snap right out of place._

_A low growl erupted from Teach's throat. The wound didn't even stun him, instead the deep gash mended and the bone cracked and popped back into place. Once healed, his lips eased back from his fangs and he snatched Ace up by the throat. The candle stand slipped from Ace's grip and clattered to the floor._

"_You're stronger than I expected," he said, his grip tightened, dirty black claws digging into Ace's neck. "Nothing a beating won't fix."_

_Ace was being carried back to the inner chambers of the castle. _No, no!_ Again, he was thrashing in Teach's grasp, legs kicking in the air, fingernails clawing the flesh of the vampire's arms. He couldn't breath._

_Into the darkness. The doors slammed shut—_

A pebble flew, hitting Ace in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Ace frowned once more, stopping his song just so he could raise a hand to the spot where the small stone hit. It didn't really hurt, but he still narrowed his eyes in the direction it came from. "And what was that for?"

A small figure appeared, sitting on the rooftop of a nearby building. Of course, he knew his little attacker.

The voice of a child spoke with an English accent: "For being an idiot..."

Ace gave a stunned look, placing a hand on his chest with fingers splayed. "Idiot? Moi? Why, Sabo, that's just rude!"

Of course, he was only playing.

Another pebble bounced off his forehead.

"Shut up!" Sabo said, jumping off the high rooftop and landing perfectly on his feet. He was a small boy, looking about ten or eleven. However, looks were deceiving. A rather large top hat—a dirty thing from his past he never threw away—covered his short blonde hair and he wore denim shorts and a dark blue sweatshirt over a t-shirt.

But that wasn't all...

A furry little fox tail swayed as this boy looked up at Ace with big blue eyes that flickered with a warm amber color. His hat flattened out his fuzzy fox-like ears to the sides, but they twitched in irritation. "You had two perfect potential victims and you didn't do a damn thing!"

And there was the nagging.

Ace dug a fang into his bottom lip. "I wasn't hungry." Liar. His stomach growled. "They didn't look appetizing." No one did.

Amber eyes narrowed. "Bloody hell! How did I get stuck with the anorexic vampire?"

"You know I appreciate everything you do for me," Ace said with a playful little smirk. He meant it. If he had never met that little fox, he would have starved that cold winter's night in London. Traveling with a nagging kitsune was certainly better than the alternative...

He remembered what happened in the dark, dark chambers of the castle—how he had fought and thrashed while Teach's followers pinned him down, cutting off his fingers, toes and eventually entire limbs just to have him regenerate so they could do it again. When they became bored of that they moved on to plucking his organs out. They treated him like their little pet, forcing him to lap blood from a bowl then presenting him pieces of human corpses, expecting him to eat the rotted flesh. When he fought them they'd beat him again, violate him again. This would happen night after night, go on and on until he could scream no more or the sunrise forced him into a coma-like sleep.

Ace didn't know how long he had been their prisoner, but when he could take no more he decided to give into the master's sick desires. However he hadn't been broken. With his acting roots, it wasn't hard to pretend to be Teach's obedient little pet. There was no way he could resist. After all, Teach had brought him across to keep him as his pretty little plaything.

He had hidden a shard of glass on his person before he was led into the master's chamber, and when the moment was right he drove the jagged piece deep into the bastard's throat. While Teach choked and roared in a fury, Ace ran for the window, throwing himself through it. He remembered how the wind felt through his hair and the taste of sweet, fresh night air... and the feeling of every bone in his body shattering as he hit the ground.

His body mended itself in a matter of minutes and soon he was free to run. But the words Teach shouted to him forever remained in his mind.

"_You have nowhere to run, Storm Eyes! No matter the place or the time you will hide in I will find you!"_

There were occasions where he came close. This was why Ace and Sabo had chosen to walk between worlds, haunting the nights of each city or town or village that that came to...

There was a short moment of silence.

Sabo sighed. "Git..."

Almost smiled. "I love you, too."

Sabo just rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide that smile. He just grabbed hold of Ace's belt loop and began to lead him down the street. "Just don't wander off like that again, alright?"

"Right, right." Ace murmured.

"I mean it! Next time I let you sleep in maybe you should actually _sleep in_!"

"Yes, Sabo..."

"And you probably wouldn't be so tired if you actually drank like you should!"

"Yes, Sabo..."

"I worry about you, y'know?" That was Sabo, always looking out for him.

It might have looked a little bit out of place for a child to be leading around and bossing about an adult. The little fox could barely match the vampire's long-legged strides. But since the chronological aging of immortals were said to start from one the moment they wake in their new form of existence, the two were supposedly the same age. Give or take a month or so between their crossings. Then again, neither knew much of either world they walked in. Always just passing through.

Since the day they met they had been partners, misfits on the run from their nightmarish 'masters'. A vampire that would not drink blood and kitsune forever trapped within the body of a small boy. If anyone asked, they called themselves brothers.

"So, are you ready?" asked Sabo.

Ace inhaled deeply, and gave a quick nod. No, he wasn't ready. Other times they had chosen one side over the other it had usually ended with them on the run once more. However, unlike other nights this particular night of just passing through, of choosing, had purpose. A search for an encounter most within the hidden world would consider impossible.

They stopped before the gates of the St. Louis Cemetery...


	3. 3

**(=x.x=)**

**I think... I'm a little rusty.**

**OTL**

**A thousand apologies for the LONG delay in updates. Due to personal reasons, I had no time or drive to write fan fiction. But I am back, I'm fairly hyper and I'm ready to continue my stories-starting with this one.**

**You know the routine:**

**Read, review and please be nice.**

* * *

_**~3~**_

Looking past the iron bars of the gate, Ace could see why these New Orleans cemeteries were known as cities for the dead. Mausoleums of what and grayed stone and others of crumbling red brick lined a grid of paved pathways. Like the mansions of the Garden District, some even sported their own metalwork fences. And watching over these final homes were the carved faces of saints and angels—their presence gave Ace a feeling of protection, as well as a feeling of dread.

_It'll be worth it..._ Ace kept thinking. His fingers curled tightly around the neck of his violin. He itched to play, as he always did when he was feeling uneasy. _It'll all be worth it in the end._

Sabo finally broke their short moment of silence. "Well... this is cheery."

Almost smiled. "It's better than our last attempt."

"True." Sabo sighed, glancing up at Ace with that amber flickering in his eyes. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"We can't wait another day," said Ace.

"I'm not asking because I'm scared, you know!" snapped the little kitsune. By the way the thick fur on his tail bristled Ace knew that it must have been part of it. And he wouldn't blame him.

To walk so close to the borderline was always a risk. Over the years, Ace had learned that the world he and Sabo had been forced into was separated into many parts. The more unconventional realm was known by fellow denizens as 'the lanes between'. It lay, as so properly named, between the realm of mortals and the veiled world of the immortals. Within these pathways, Ace and Sabo and others like them could travel _mostly_ undetected by either side. Sadly, it had its risks. Drifting too close to the worlds these lanes are hidden from could result in discovery. And whether by mortal or fellow immortal, neither scenario would end very well.

But as usual, he put Ace before himself. "You haven't fed in a while."

"I'll be fine..." Ace lied. His stomach was beginning to cramp as it had his first night with this awful hunger. He usually avoided drinking for as long as he possibly could—until he became so weak and crazed by starvation that Sabo would have to tie him down and force-feed him blood. That was not such an easy task for a creature Sabo's size.

Rubbing his palm over the back of his neck, Ace went on to say: "I don't want you to worry for me."

Sabo frowned. "It's hard not to after I've taken care of you all these years!"

Another long sigh. "Yes, Sabo."

And a kick to the vampire's shin. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

"Git..." Sabo huffed, his furry ears twitched under the weight of the hat.

Then, with very little effort, Sabo scaled the gate. Most mortals would have just seen the blue blur that was the little kitsune's jacket shoot vertically up and over the spiked iron. And with that unnatural grace gifted to most immortals, he landed on his feet on the opposite side of the bars.

"Let's just get this over with." Sabo grated.

"Right, right..." a slight smirk tugged up Ace's features. Then, with just a glance at what waited behind those locked bars, he 'phased'—a sort of vampiric way of teleporting—onto the grounds, appearing right beside Sabo.

_It'll all be worth it in the end..._

Together they strode forward, Ace following Sabo. In all honesty, that little kitsune had always been the brains behind their operation. And for Ace, it was nice to have someone to rely on—though he would never admit it was Sabo's determination that led them here, of all places...

For nearly one hundred years, they searched for Lore's rare prize: The Coveted One.

They had first heard of this near-legendary creature when they were still roaming the backstreets of London. That was when—as most denizens would say—the trouble began.

Supposedly this Coveted One possessed a power that marked him for destruction. Ace wasn't sure of all the details, but he remembered the uproar a series of events triggered by this creature caused. But all that chatter wasn't what interested Ace and Sabo. Secrets leaked of the Coveted One's powers caught their attention. So, with nothing to lose, the left their comfort zone in the British Isles and headed for America under the guise of immigrants from Ireland.

And if they were right about their assumption, all the hunger Ace allowed himself to suffer through would be worth it. If all went according to their plan... they could be _human_ again.

Sabo's ear suddenly twitched under that oversized top hat.

Ace stopped, looking down at the little kitsune. "Do you hear something?"

That furry ear gave another twitch. As amber flickered in his eyes, Sabo let a grin tug at the corner of his mouth. "I think this new lead just changed our luck."

…

"This is a bad idea," Usopp said. "No, this is an _extremely_ bad idea. This is the worst of all possible bad idea-ness!"

"Usopp!" Luffy hissed. "Shh!"

"Did I mention this was a bad idea?"

Luffy shushed him again. "I said _shut up_!"

"I'm sorry!" Usopp snapped back, following close behind his friend as they slinked around the corner. "I'm just saying—"

"If you say it's a bad idea one more time, I'm going to hit you," said Luffy. And that was no lie. If he felt like hitting someone, he wasn't going to hold back on the impulse.

"Don't hit me!"

"Then be quiet!"

Keeping to the shadows, Luffy crept towards the iron gate that served as the entrance to the cemetery. Hands wrapped around the bars, he peered through just managing to catch a glimpse of that dark-haired stranger he had bumped into earlier before he disappeared behind one of the graves.

He nibbled his bottom lip in thought, "How'd he get in there...?"

It was odd. He knew he and Usopp weren't too far behind. So how could that raven-haired stranger climb the fence so quickly?

"Who cares?" said Usopp. "We saw where the guy went and it's creepy. You happy, now? Good! Let's go!"

"But what is he doing here?" Luffy asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Usopp cried. "Look, what I do know is that we got a nice cozy Greyhound bus to catch and I would very much like to go in that general direction right now—"

Luffy hoisted himself up by his grip on the still rain-slicked bars, determined to get an even closer look. There was something about that raven-haired violinist that intrigued him. Perhaps it was that storm that sparked within the gray of his eyes. Or maybe it was the odd animalistic beauty that stirred strange emotions within Luffy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Usopp snapped.

"I just want a closer look..."

"How much closer do you need to get?"

Luffy threw his leg over the top of the gate and flashed Usopp a grin. "I don't know." After swinging his other leg over, he then pushed himself off the fence and dropped down to the other side. Not sticking around to hear more of his friend's protests, Luffy took off into the gloom of the cemetery. Once he'd reached the corner that strange young man had vanished behind, he ducked behind the shadows.

All secret agent-like.

At least that was how it worked in his head.

From his stealthy hiding place, he could see his target walking a little ways ahead with what appeared to be a small child. But before he could even wonder why, things became a lot stranger...

He heard music.

Canting his head to the side, Luffy listened closely. He guessed it was a flute. The melody was faint and almost haunting. Like something one might hear in one of those movies with knights or something about Camelot. Curious, Luffy drew his brows together. Music in a cemetery seemed a bit creepy—

Luffy suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

His entire body tensing up, Luffy managed to hold back the urge to let out a yelp. He swung around, fist stopping a mere inch away from making contact with Usopp's face.

"Whoa!" Usopp lost his balance, falling back on his butt. "What the hell?"

"Why the hell are you following me?" Luffy hissed, careful not to be too loud. "I thought you were too scared!"

Usopp didn't show the same care to keep quiet. "I'm only tagging along to make sure you don't do something stupid!"

"Usopp!" Luffy clapped his hand over his friend's mouth. "What did I say about being quiet?"

Usopp's eyes narrowed.

The next think Luffy knew, he was feeling Usopp's tongue licking his hand. He drew back, trying to shake the slobber off his hand. "Ew! Gross!"

Now it was Usopp's turn to shush Luffy. "Quiet!" he said, whispering this time. "The last thing I want to do is be caught by a bunch of freaks hanging around in a cemetery!"

Luffy frowned. "We're not going to get caught..."

"Exactly!" Usopp stated matter-of-factly. "Not when I'm here to keep you out of trouble."

"But don't you hear that?" Luffy asked, and then gave a moment of silence to point out the soft strings of music that carried on the night breeze.

There were more instruments now and they were playing a happy Celtic-like tune. Luffy didn't know the song, but it seemed hypnotizing in some way.

And women could be heard laughing and singing: _"A spaceman came travelling on his ship from afar, 'twas light years of time since his mission did start. And over a village he halted his craft. And it hung in the sky like a star, just like a star..."_

There was no doubt that Usopp heard it. "Probably some Anne Rice fans having a party—let's go!" He grabbed hold of Luffy's hand and tried to pull him away. "This is really starting to give me the creeps!"

"Anne Rice talks about spacemen?"

"How should I know?"

Luffy blinked his large blue eyes. "Well if it's a party, why can't we join?"

"Bus," Usopp stated bluntly. "Leaving. Got an hour to get there. Remember?"

"We got time." Luffy slinked around the corner and continued on his so-called mission to follow that stranger. He gave a smirk as he heard Usopp following behind.

"I never win!" Usopp grumbled. "Never ever, _ever_!"

They both kept low, careful not to be seen. Though they had lost sight of that stranger, they still had the music to follow. Then, just ahead Luffy could see a faint orange glow. A fire?

"Usopp," Luffy stopped and pointed in the direction of that warm light. "Look!"

"That's not all..." Usopp murmured, directing his friend's attention towards the two dark forms that loomed behind the statue of a mourning angel.

Though shadowed in the angel's gloom, that raven-haired stranger was there. He was crouched behind a younger boy. Luffy couldn't get a good look at the child with how the young man was positioned, but something still seemed odd. Both of them had that look; like animals alert to prey... or perhaps predator.

There was just something so fascinating about the unusual pair. The raven-haired boy, especially. Luffy's gaze locked on him. He felt a strange pull. His heart was quickening in pace and breathing started to feel like an impossibility. He couldn't comprehend why. It was as if his body was craving to be closer to that creature. He didn't realize that he was actually inching towards that angel.

"Lu!" Usopp snatched Luffy by the shoulders and pulled him back. "Earth to Lu! Are you out of your mind?"

Luffy looked up at Usopp with wide eyes. "What did I do—"

Usopp cut him off, slapping his hand over Luffy's mouth. He just sucked in a breath and held it as he pulled Luffy behind a mausoleum wall.

The younger boy the raven-haired stranger had been walking with had turned to glance behind. And when the two teenagers peered around the corner to see if they had been spotted, Luffy's jaw slackened at the sight of two glowing amber eyes looking in their direction. Both boys hitched in a breath and jerked back, sitting with their backs against the stone masonry.

"Did you see that?" Usopp asked Luffy in a near panic, a squeak mixing in with his low whisper.

He couldn't have seen that, right? Eyes don't glow.

Luffy leaned towards the edge of the wall, tempted to take a second look. But he paused when he heard a voice say: "What are you looking at?"

He recognized the voice, that thick French accent, even if he heard it just once before. For some strange reason, it seemed to be stamped into his memory. And Luffy wasn't always that great at remembering things.

The voice of a child replied. "Nothing..."

Both Luffy and Usopp took that as a sign that it was safe to spy on the two strangers again. And they looked in time to see that raven-haired young man give a crooked smile.

"Then shall we crash the party?" He asked the boy.

That boy replied with an equally mischievous look. "I'm ready when you are."

The two hopped down from their perch on the angel and continued forward. Both seem so excited about something.

"So it is a party?" said Luffy.

"If it is..."—Usopp scratched the back of his head—"... it sounds like they're not invited either." He glanced at Luffy, looking as if he already knew what he was thinking. "No."

Luffy arched a brow. "No what?"

"No, as in I'm not going any further than this!"

"You say that now, but you're going to follow me anyway." Luffy stated. "You always do."

"No way! Not now! Not this time!" Usopp bit out. "I'm not following freaky demon child and his pedo-partner!"

"Then I'll do it alone."

"Does the glowing eye thing not freak you out?"

Luffy shrugged. "It was weird."

"You are a _strange_ child!"

"And you're a chicken."

"Am not! I'm smart!"

"Then go ahead and call me stupid." Luffy crept around the corner and headed straight for that statue. Usopp was true to his word, he didn't follow Luffy this time. Instead he stuck behind that mausoleum, watching Luffy carefully and perhaps contemplating whether or not to run up, grab Luffy by the hood of his sweatshirt and run like there was no tomorrow all the way to the bus station. Yet he seemed glued to his hiding spot at the same time.

That icky nervous feeling churned in his stomach again. He may have put up a brave front, but Luffy always hated facing something so intense alone. That's one of the reasons Usopp was coming along on this little running away plot. But his investigating on his own wasn't all that was uncomfortable.

Why was he so determined to follow this guy? Sure, he'd been curious before, and his curiosity has gotten him into tons of trouble before—but he had never been so drawn to a person before...

The music suddenly stopped.

"Please forgive the intrusion, ladies!" Luffy heard that young man say, "But we heard you lovely angels singing and we were drawn to the light of your fire."

A woman spoke. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?" the young man said with an almost playful tone. "Just a wanderer lost in the night..."

"How poetic," another young lady said. "Now who are you, really?"

Luffy could feel his cheeks heat up when he heard that young man laugh. He seemed so carefree.

"Oh, we're just passing through..." said the child.

Once he reached the statue, Luffy climbed up and hid himself behind the concrete wings. Curling his fingers around the edge of the cool, weathered stone, Luffy poked his head out just enough so he could see what was going on.

He saw his dark-haired stranger and that child standing before a group of women—about ten women in all. There was a small campfire as a centerpiece. Blankets and pillows were laid on the ground making a sort of couch-like setting for some of these women. And among the bongo drums, flute and sitar that had been placed aside at the moment of intrusion, there was a collection of stranger items. Tea candles and incense burned and a circle of little cauldrons was placed around the fire.

After scanning the so-called party for whatever else might have been unusual or interesting, Luffy directed his gaze back to the young man and the little boy. Getting a better look at the child, Luffy had to do a double take.

He spotted... a furry, bushy tail.

At first Luffy assumed it was just one of those Halloween clip-on's that kids bought for costumes. But then he saw it swish and move.

Just what was going on?

"This happens to be a _private _party," said one of the younger women. She was small and her choice of clothing made her look childish. The pink pigtails didn't help her look any more mature, either. "No males allowed," she flicked her hand, a diva's way of dismissing an unwanted guest. "So, bye..."

"Oh! Don't be so rude, Perona!" said a timid-looking girl with long blonde hair. "I don't think they mean any harm."

The girl called Perona pursed her lips and huffed before crossing her arms over her chest. Obviously she was a very big brat.

The blonde then looked to the two strangers. "Is there something we can help you with?" Maybe it was a trick of the firelight, but Luffy could have sworn that he saw her eyes shimmer with a sort of silver, as if her eyes became tiny mirrors.

The raven-haired boy rubbed his palm over the back of his neck. "Are we that easy to read?"

The blonde smiled sweetly. "Usually Rogues don't approach us unless they want us to do something for them..."

"Rogues...?" Luffy said under his breath, leaning forward to listen a little closer. He didn't see the long, deep crack that traveled up the angel's wing.

"It's not something we want you to do for us exactly," the older boy murmured. "Or... well... maybe it is."

The little boy stepped forward. "What my friend is trying to say is: we want information. And we were wondering if maybe you can give it to us."

"Depends..." said an older woman with thick, curly back hair. Her green eyes shined with the same strange light as the blonde's. "What's so important that you'd risk your very existences...?"

_Whaa...? _Luffy bent forward just a little more. His entire body pressed against the crumbling wing.

The raven-haired young man bit his bottom lip. "We need—"

There was a sudden snapping sound, along with the crackle of pebbles and rocks hitting the ground. Luffy found himself falling. The cobbles of the overgrown path shot up to meet him and before he even realized what was happening, he slammed hard onto the ground, the broken wing crushing onto his ribs. The breath knocked from him, he rolled onto his back.

And from where he lay on the ground, he saw those stormy gray eyes staring down at him.


	4. 4

**~4~**

Ace's entire body tensed as a sweet scent filled the air around him. Like honey. Lightning flashed within the storm of his eyes. He trembled as a sharp pang tore through his stomach and it took every last bit of willpower he had to keep from doubling over. His fangs sharpened as he looked down at the boy lying on the ground at his feet.

To his surprised, he actually recognized the boy. It was the same teenager who had run into him earlier.

The boy's jet-black hair was chopped short and unkempt; much like most teenaged boys of this modern world. His very lanky build made it seem like there was just something small about him. So helpless. Yet so _alluring_. Wide blue eyes—like the color of a bright summer's sky—stared up at the vampire. His chest rose and fell in an uneven pattern under a faded concert t-shirt as he coughed, gulping for air after the fall had knocked the breath from him. A silver medallion winked in the firelight. His face was pleasant, swollen like a toddler's. Ace found himself drawn to every feature.

Then his eye dipped down to the liquid crimson that dribbled down the side of the boy's face from a cut near his temple, and then down to the red that stained the edges of a new tear in his blue jeans.

That smell...

"Uh... sorry!" the boy rasped between panting breaths. He scrabbled back to his feet, but it seemed the blow he had received to his head made him a bit unsteady.

With one hand, Ace reached out to steady the boy. The other hand dropped that treasured violin and balled tightly at his side, black claws digging into his palm. A painful twang sounded from the violin as it hit the cobbles.

_Control yourself..._

Wordless, perhaps awestruck, he stood staring at the boy. He fought the ache in his fangs, the instinct that begged him to bite. His monstrous nature lulled to him, promising an end to the pain if he were to just bend forward and sink his teeth into warm, innocent flesh.

_Don't give in..._

"Seems like it's a night for party crashers," said one of the females—a genuine New Orleans witch of the famed coven known as 'The Sisters of the Craft'.

Supposedly these Sisters were hiding the Coveted One, giving him safe passage from Witch House to Witch House. Even at the risk of being turned away, Ace and Sabo sought them out to see if it were true. Most likely, they wouldn't have given them the information—for free, that is.

Witches were the mercenaries of Lore.

For the right price, anything one wished for was possible.

The boy pulled away from Ace's gentle grip on his shoulder. "I-I'm Sorry! Really! I didn't mean to... uh..."—he nervously scratched the back of his head—"... drop in."

Perona, a pink-haired witch, slanted the boy a glance. "But you _were_ eavesdropping!"

A nervous smile. The boy raised his hands, shaking them in his defense. "N-no! I wasn't! I don't know anything!"

_What a terrible liar._ Ace thought, gazing at the boy curiously as he backed away.

"Ace...?" he heard Sabo breathe. The little kitsune's hand was clutching tightly at the vampire's pant leg. He knew.

The little blonde witch canted her head ever-so-slightly to the side, her chocolate-brown eyes flickering with the color of the Witches, becoming like mirrors. It was so strange. Out of all the Witches present, this one gave the impression that she was timid and frail. Yet it seemed she held a strong command over her Sisters.

"Well, if you know nothing," she said with a sweet English accent to the mortal teenager, "then I suggest you be on your way. You have no place here."

The boy straightened up, his posture becoming something similar to a soldier at attention. "Uh... right!"

He wasted no time. Turning on his heel, the boy scampered off. But, for a brief second, he had cast one last glance over his shoulder. A summer-sky blue met with a stormy gray.

Had Ace imagined the flush of pink in the boy's cheeks?

That scent still lingered in the air; that sweetness that Ace couldn't help but breathe in deep while the boy vanished back into the gloom of the cemetery. He'd always been fond of sweets. And for a moment the pain seemed to lesson. That scent sustaining him.

Or perhaps not...

"Ace!" Sabo cried, his little hands pushing on Ace's legs, trying to support him as he rocked on his feet. "Snap out of it!"

Snapping back to reality, Ace murmured absently, "I'm fine..."

"Clearly," drawled a raven-haired Witch as she picked up Ace's violin. She held it out to him as if it were some diseased-infested thing.

Ace quickly snatched his instrument from the Witch, next to horrified when he realized he had dropped it. He would never be able to forgive himself if that violin were ever damaged. His precious thing—all he had left of his former life.

Of Marco...

Just thinking about that man tugged at Ace's immortal heart. Marco had been a gypsy from Spain, traveling with the theatre troupe that had taken Ace in. Perhaps it was foolish of him, but Ace believed he had fallen in love.

Together they faced a world that would always reject them... and laughed.

Now Ace felt as if he had taken every tender moment he had shared with Marco for granted. Their lives and their dreams fell apart that morning Ace had returned to the tavern his troupe was staying at.

The sky was just beginning to pale as Ace staggered towards the wagons of the theatre's caravan. Everyone had been packing up, ready to leave without him. But Marco had spotted him; half-naked, walking in a daze. He ran to Ace and Ace had collapsed into his arms—the morning forcing the newly-turned vampire into a deep, deep sleep.

When Ace had woken he found himself lying on a cot set up in one of the wagons. The caravan had left Paris behind them and was moving onto the next city of their choice.

And Marco... he was right by his side.

They called it consumption, the symptoms Ace had been suffering from. Only Marco dared to care for him. But they were to find the truth was so much more frightening. So cruel.

Every animalistic urge most mortals could suppress only intensified within Ace's new body. He writhed from the pain that disgusting hunger brought him. And no real food—no bread, no water—could relieve it. It turned to ash in his mouth. He choked and had to force himself to swallow.

When he could take no more, he found his body had ways to get what it needed against his will. He'd lost all control and seduced Marco. He could never forget how it felt; Marco's body pressing heavily against his... and the taste of fresh, warm mortal blood.

He bit hard, tearing into Marco's flesh. Marco had thrown him off, but Ace had been crazed. The struggle called others from the troupe to rush to help. They were shocked at the sight. Blood sloppily dripped from Ace's mouth as he hissed and thrashed, trying to break past the injured Marco's defenses to gorge himself on his life's essence.

And he'd hurt members of his own adopted family. At least until they overpowered him, which was no easy task. Locking him in chains, his troupe felt that the only way to end Ace's agony was to be rid of him completely.

Dragging him out into the bright daylight and stabbing tacky wooden stake into his heart was enough to momentarily incapacitate the vampire, giving only an illusion that he was dead. But Ace saw and heard everything as they dug a ditch and tossed him into it.

He was buried alive.

It must have been the middle of the following night when Ace had finally clawed his way out of his own grave. The taste of dirt was washed away by another mid-autumn's rain.

Though that pang of hunger still tormented him, his dazed state of mind pushed him to look for Marco.

He'd found him back in Paris... committed to an asylum.

Ace had whispered to him through the bared windows, but Marco would not answer him. So with a final _"Je t'aime,"_ Ace vanished into the night, stowing away on a boat to England.

Perona's shrill, girlish voice jolted Ace back to the present. "You have a lot of nerve, coming here." She circled him, giving him appraising looks. "A Rogue vampire in White Coven territory...?"

Ace raised his chin. "I'm not afraid."

"We're not doing anything wrong!" said Sabo, his ears lying back.

These women seethed with forbidden powers. To cross a Witch was one thing no immortal wanted to do. Ace and Sabo avoided eye contact with any of them; a sort of sign of respect.

"You should be..." another witch spoke, a sultry tone of voice. This one had a honey blonde hue in her long hair and fashionable glasses were perched up on her nose. She moved like the seductress most would claim a Witch to be. "Newgate doesn't take kindly to strange _leeches_ on his turf."

Ace felt a twitch in his cheek, though he tried to keep himself from pulling am irritated face. Leech. That was a term most denizens used to refer to the blood drinkers, the vampires. It was mostly used as an insult.

The frail blonde Witch's features were ever-serene. "Tell us... what's worth the risk?"

Ace raised his gaze to meet hers. A bold move if she were as powerful as he assumed her to be. His breaths were becoming shallow pants. He prayed that no one noticed it, or that he had steeled himself from moving at all.

"I want to be human..." he said.

At first the Witches seemed puzzled, unsure what to think at that statement. Then the Witch Perona snickered, and then outright burst into laughter. Ace could feel his cheeks heat as other witches followed her lead, mocking him.

Sabo grabbed hold of the hem of Ace's pants, nearly pulling them down as he used it to hoist himself up just so he could climb up the much taller boy as if he were just climbing a tree. Ace winced as he felt the toes of Sabo's shoes dig into his lower back and the bite of little claws in his shoulders.

"Hey! What's so funny?" the little kitsune snapped, baring little fangs.

"Sabo!" Ace snatched Sabo up by the hood of his jacket. But when he lifted the little kitsune, he just wrapped his legs around his neck and sat up on his shoulders. "What happened to keeping cool about this?"

Odd, usually Sabo was the one keeping Ace's temper in check.

"Well I just don't see what's so funny about wanting to go back!" Sabo bit out. "I want to grow up!"

Perona giggled, elbowing the tall, honey blonde woman beside her. "You hear that, Kalifa?"

"He might as well be chasing after moonbeams!" Kalifa bent over laughing.

Perona turned back to give the vampire a smug look. "Obviously you're not clear on the rules of immortality, leech! Once you're in, you're in for good!"

Sabo's eyes glowed with that fiery amber. "That's it!"

Ace caught the kitsune by the waist as he lunged at the Witch and held him tight as he thrashed. "Sabo! Stop it!"

Sabo growled. "It's not impossible! I know it's not!"

"That's enough," said the frail-looking witch, a subtle command in her tone.

Immediately, the Witches were still.

"Lady Kaya..." said Kalifa.

Poised, Kaya stepped toward Ace and Sabo, leaving grassy footprints in her wake. Her hair looked as if it were being stirred, blown about by a wind that just wasn't there. Her chin tilted upwards, the gaze of her mirror-like eyes seemed to burn through them.

A Witch's display of power.

A warning to not anger anyone here.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And what have you really come for?"

Ace swallowed hard, giving a curt bow with Sabo tucked under one arm. "Lady Kaya..."—it was a good time to act polite—"My name is Ace and this is my friend, Sabo. And I meant what I said. We want to be human."

"I'm sorry," Kaya said. "But what you're asking of us _is_ impossible. Any coven could have told you that."

"Not if we go back in _time_," Ace stated boldly.

Kaya's eyes went wide.

The other Witches became rigid, knowing what Ace had meant.

That was the power of the Coveted One. Or so Ace had heard. He could manipulate events of past, present and future at will. He could pluck someone from anther time and make it so they returned from the dead. Rumors stated that he had done it before, and even cheated his own destruction.

Kaya stood so still. "You're no longer welcome here."

…

Did he hear that right?

Ever-so-clever, Luffy had simply hid himself behind another grave. Curiosity was getting the better of him once again. And good thing it did. Things were going from too weird to completely out of this world weird!

_Did he say he wanted to be human?_ Luffy carefully poked his head out, eyeing the party from a safe distance. But with that broken statue in the way, any good view was a bit obstructed._ Go back in time? Vampires? Whaa...?_

Okay, maybe it was some kind of role playing game?

That could explain a lot of things—

But it did not explain why the warm orange glow of the small campfire suddenly changed to an icy blue. Luffy shut his eyes tight, rubbed then and opened them again, wondering if he was just imagining this.

Nope.

Not a trick of the mind.

Ace—the dark-haired stranger that Luffy had been following—took one hesitant step back, that little creature he called Sabo still hanging over his arm.

"I don't understand," he said.

Then Sabo cried, "We were told that—"

Luffy saw that blonde girl, Kaya, lift her hand to her mouth, placing one finger over her pale lips. There was something about that look; how her dark eyes gazed at the two in a way that told of a warning. Yet she was so serene.

"You were told wrong," said Kaya. Behind her, the other women seemed a bit uneasy. Some even cast quick glances into the shadows of the graveyard that surrounded them.

A little bit closer. Luffy ducked around the mausoleum that had served as his hiding place and scooted—back to the stone and legs still in a half-crouched position. His knee was still sore from that fall. He bit his lip to keep himself from letting out the slightest hint of discomfort.

He wasn't going to be found again.

"We can pay anything you want!" said Sabo as he tried wriggling out of Ace's grip. Of course, from where he had moved to Luffy could only see that furry tail swish about and his little legs kicking until Ace finally let him drop.

Feeling blood drip from his jaw and down his neck, Luffy finally realized he was hurt a little more than he thought. Ignoring the pain in his ribs, his ran the bottom of his old t-shirt roughly down the side of his face. Once he'd felt he'd wiped enough of the blood off, Luffy ducked, rolling across the path and taking cover behind the base of another statue, a gargoyle this time. _Cheery._..

He then blinked dizzily, but shook it off and continued his spying.

"Nothing you have could possibly interest me," said Kaya. Her eyes glittered, sparking with silver light as she sauntered towards Ace. "But perhaps..."—she looped her delicate fingers through Ace's belt loops and pulled their bodies together—"... we can work something else out?"

Luffy gaped, dumbfounded at this girl's sudden actions. It seemed Ace was equally surprised. His arms had moved out slightly to the sides, avoiding contact.

"P-pardon?" Ace stammered. His body became totally stiff as Kaya's hands traveled around his body, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

Luffy felt his heart quicken in pace. His hands shook as he head went reeling with a sudden feeling of anger. Out of the blue, he made up his mind: he did not like that girl.

What was this sudden feeling?

A tiny pebble bounced off the back of Luffy's head. Gritting his teeth, Luffy whipped his head around to see Usopp beckoning him to retreat.

He saw Usopp mouth the words: _"Get your ass over here!"_

_"No...!"_ Luffy mouthed, shaking his head.

Usopp gave his friend a rather angry, brows-drawn look. He tried to mouth something else, hissing and squeaking in the process, but Luffy couldn't make any words. By the way his hands rose up, shook and mimed an angry strangling motion; Luffy figured that it wasn't something he wanted to hear.

He just picked up the pebble Usopp had thrown at him and chucked it back. Usopp flinched, but the rock just flew over his head, landing somewhere behind him without a sound.

"Just what are you trying to pull?" Luffy heard Sabo snap. He quickly turned back towards the firelight, spotting the fur on that bushy tail standing on end. Was he growling? It sounded like a pissed off animal.

Kaya ignored the small creature, looking up at Ace with those glittering eyes. "You don't want to even consider it?"

Ace swallowed. "It's... uh..." he scratched the back of his head, "lovely..."

He didn't seem comfortable at all.

Luffy tilted his head sharply to the side. Something seemed off as he watched the blonde slip her hand into Ace's back pocket. Ace blinked curiously, turning his head to glance behind. It was then Kaya stepped back from him.

"I suggest that you be very careful of what you wish for," she said, a warning lacing her gentle voice.

Ace shoved his hand into his back pocket, a strange light flashing in his eyes before his head whipped back to face Kaya.

"Do you understand?" asked Kaya.

Ace gave a silent nod and turned to leave. "Come Sabo..."

"What?" Sabo didn't seem happy as he hurried after his older friend, huffing as he kept up with those long-legged strides. "That's it? We're just—"

"Trust me..."


	5. 5

(=^w^=)

Okay... I will ask you now to not kill me after reading the direction this chapter takes.

Fair warning.

And I ask all who read this to give me some feedback. Critique if you will. I be a bit unsure of this chapter. But remember to be nice. Flames are not welcome here and will give me a good giggle. Remember, if you find any typos or grammar errors, please mention them in a private note to me. It is fairly embarrassing to see them right in the reviews.

Thanks in advance~!

Anyways, I am updating from a friend's laptop high up in the appalachian mountains!

No, I'm not camping. I am in a very nice hotel. And I am loving it.

* * *

**~5~**

That poor girl had been trembling the whole time. Powerful witch or no, Kaya was certainly _not_ one of those who would confirm the _easy lay_ stereotype of the Witches. But Ace couldn't help but ponder the reasons why such an innocent creature would become so bold. He kept his thumb in his back pocket, pressed against the crumpled sliver of paper Kaya had summoned.

"Ace...?" Sabo stopped as Ace stopped, furry ears lying back as Ace sniffed at the air.

No use.

Ace exhaled heavily and slumped against a nearby gargoyle statue. His senses were scrambled. The only thing his could smell was that mortal boy's sweet blood. And that lingering aroma was as strong as ever, making the half-starved vampire crave it even more.

"Is something there?" Sabo's voice trembled. He knew what Ace was looking out for.

The Vrekeners...

Law keepers of Lore.

If those bat-winged beasts even caught scent of Ace or Sabo, it would be far worse than bumping into a territorial New Orleans vampire. They'd pounce, showing little to no sympathy for their cause.

It wasn't that Ace and Sabo were criminals in the mortal sense of murder and thievery—though they'd been guilty of the latter. More like, they were guilty of _existing_.

In Lore even that could be a crime. More for Sabo than Ace. The reason being that Sabo was an eternal child; brought across at the age of ten out of some eight-tailed kitsune's spite. Ace viewed it as unfair. He knew his little fox-friend's story of how he was just a street urchin trying to steal a little food. He just stole from the wrong table. And yet Lore looked upon him as an abomination, something that should never exist.

Yet Ace had heard tales of the Lykae princess. Supposedly, she was also an eternal child. His guess was that this _thou shalt not bring a child across_ was just another one of those laws where the Vrekeners could be paid off.

But even if Ace and Sabo _could_ pay their way out of that little fumble with this world's rules, they still had one little problem: they had broken one of the Three Unforgivable Laws.

_One_, never fate one of another race...

_Two_, never speak of Lore to a mortal you do not intend to bring across.

Then there was number _three_, never, ever, _ever_ turn on your own kind. _Especially_ your own maker. That happened to be something Ace and Sabo had no choice but to do.

Ace shivered at the thought of what would have happened to him if he had stayed with Teach. He dreaded being that monster's pretty little plaything. Every night for his damned eternity would be worse than Hell itself. Sabo was another story. He wasn't brought across for any reason but his maker's own twisted vision of payback. Any other immortal would have seen killing the small boy more humane than locking his aging mind in the body of a child.

Unfortunately, the Vrekeners were not creatures of reason, like Nymphs or the legendary Seraphae. To them, the crime of turning and running from their own kind was a crime worthy of the death penalty.

Thinking of that, Ace swallowed hard and rubbed his palm over his throat. The only way to kill an immortal was to either behead or burn. Beheading was quicker, but burnings were quite popular in public executions. Neither were very cheery scenarios as they played out in Ace's mind.

No one feared death more than an immortal.

For once an immortal dies, they cease to exist completely. No afterlife. _Nothing_.

"Are you okay?" asked Sabo.

"Yeah," Ace gave a tired sigh. Still no use in trying to scent anything; all he could smell was that boy. "My senses are useless. Can you smell anything?"

Sabo blinked up at Ace. "Let me see." He sniffed at the air, his look soon becoming puzzled. "I smell..."

"What...?"

The little kitsune's head suddenly whipped around, eyes glowing. He slinked around Ace, nose twitching as he sniffed the air again. The fur on his tail bristled.

Ace arched a brow. "What is it—"

"Shh!" Sabo hissed. He looked as if he was poised to pounce. That could only mean he'd caught the sent of _something_ unwelcomed. His little rear shook right before he lunged at whatever he had found.

When Sabo landed, Ace's sensitive ears picked up the sound of something scrabbling to get away. Did it squeak? Whatever it was, it was moving to the other side of the statue. Casually, Ace moved to cut off its not-so-much-of-an-escape route. He was surprised to find himself looking back into those summer sky-blue eyes.

That same boy that had eavesdropped on their conversation with the Witches quivered on his hands and knees. That nervous smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Hi...?"

Lightning flickered in Ace's eyes. "You?" On impulse, he snatched the boy up by the collar of his t-shirt and pinned him against the statue. The small cut by the boy's temple was still bleeding. The scent of blood made Ace's stomach cramp. His fangs ached to bite. "You're _still_ here?"

The boy's eyes went wide, and then his glance shifted to the side. "N-no..." he faked innocence, pursing his lips.

Ace gave the boy a brows-drawn look. "But you're right here." _A very bad liar._

"Not for long!" The boy's knee shot up, landing a kick right between Ace's legs. Ace coughed, dropping the boy. Once free, the boy scrambled for balance, swooping around the fallen vampire and making a mad dash in one direction.

"Ace!" Sabo shouted, paying no mind to the fact that the vampire had just been dealt a painful blow as he charged for the boy. "Don't let him get away!"

"A moment," Ace gritted out, "please..."

The boy was fast—very fast.

But he wasn't a match to a speedy little kitsune. Ace watched as Sabo ran on all fours, quickly closing the gap between him and the mortal.

Pounce.

Sabo's little claws dug into that old t-shirt as his body slammed into the boy.

Yet... it did nothing.

Sabo hung off the boy like a clingy kitten. And the boy remained on his feet, trying to strain his neck to look at the creature behind him. Ace knew all too well that it was at times like this that Sabo truly wished he was _bigger_.

"What are you doing?" whined the boy. He whirled around, swatting at his back, attempting to brush the minor annoyance off. "Get off!"

"Cut it out!" Sabo snapped.

"_You_ grabbed _me_!" the boy snapped back, finally managing to snatch Sabo up by the hood and bringing him to eye-level. His head tilted at the sight of Sabo's tail puffed up and curled. "What... are you?"

Just then Sabo swung his legs up to wrap around the boy's arm and without warning, those little fox fangs sunk into the boy's palm.

"Yow!" The boy shrieked, dropping.

Sabo's backside hit the pavement. "Ace! Any day now!"

"Fine, fine!" Ace rose to his full height, eyeing the pair. He focused, then the distance between them blurred. He phased to where the boy stood, looming over him.

The boy's head snapped up and he sucked his lips in at the sight of the vampire. Ace almost believed that the vibrant blue of the boy's wide eyes was actually glowing. But it couldn't have been. Mortal eyes don't glow.

But Ace's did.

Lightning danced within the storm of his irises.

"I..." The boy couldn't seem to find any words.

Ace had plenty to say. "Why are you following us?"

"I'm following _you_!" Blunt.

Not the answer he was looking for. "That doesn't make it any better!" Ace pinched his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "You shouldn't..." he paused, unable to stop from wrapping an arm around himself when another wave of hunger pains razored through him. He couldn't take that smell. _Don't give in._ "You shouldn't..."

"Ace," there was a familiar tension in Sabo's voice.

"A-are..."—the boy swallowed nervously, but there was an odd hint of concern in his tone—"Are you okay...?"

Ace inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he took in that sweet scent again. His thoughts were becoming scrambled. He began to sweat, knowing that he'd gone without drinking for too long.

He opened his eyes, his vision somewhat hazed by a reddish tint. "You should be worried about yourself." Ace's voice seemed to have changed, becoming rough.

Sabo's ears flattened out to the sides, but his lifted his chin, nodding in agreement. "He spied on us, Ace." He stood beside the vampire. "Who knows what he could have heard."

"I didn't hear anything!" the boy cried. "I promise! Okay? I won't tell!"

"Shut up..." Ace rasped.

Sabo folded his arms over his chest. "No matter what he says, we can't trust him."

Ace nodded.

"He knows too much."

The boy shook his head.

"So what do we do?" asked Sabo.

"There's no choice," the hunger spoke for him. The storm that made Ace's irises sparked once more. "We have to kill him."

"Wait!" Those blue eyes flashed wide. "What?"

Sabo stepped back, amber eyes glowing. "Agreed..."

"Are you crazy—"

The boy's words died in his throat as Ace pushed him into the stone wall of a nearby mausoleum. He looked up, somewhat dazed by Ace's speed and the impact his back made with the masonry.

"P-please!" The boy cried. "Don't! I don't want to die!"

Sabo squinted at the boy's pleading. "Should have thought about that before..."

"I didn't know you guys were freaking _crazy_!" the boy struggled under Ace's grasp. "Help!" he screamed. "Usopp! _Anyone_! Help me! _Help_!"

"Ace!" Sabo hissed. "Keep him quiet!"

Ace roughly clapped his hand over the boy's mouth, black claws biting into the boy's cheek. His heard tilted sharply as he gazed down at his soon-to-be victim. He wasn't a person, now. Only prey. Ace had to keep telling himself that. Fear mixed in with that sweet innocence of that summer-sky blue as the vampire leaned forward. The boy let out a pathetic whimper as he felt Ace's breath on his ear.

"I'm sorry," Ace rasped. He swallowed hard, hesitating before he flicked his tongue out. He might not have found blood very appetizing, but his body craved it to no end. With one long, slow lap, he sampled the blood that dribbled down the side of the boy's face. He was shuddering, hands moving to grasp at the boy's shoulders. The sweetness, like pure honey, overpowered the tang of salt from the boy's sweat.

The boy was trembling. Scared into silence, for now. He tried jerking away, but the vampire held him in place. Ace knew what he was feeling.

The helplessness.

The inability to break away from the twisted seduction of the Vampyre.

_Make it quick_, Ace told himself as his head dropped lower, lips parting at the boy's neck. Though he doubted that his nature would allow that...

How long had it been since he actually took a victim? Not counting the disgusting corpses Teach and his followers force-fed him during his time as their prisoner, Marco had been his first. And he had not finished with him.

Sabo had been his donor since the moment they met in that London back alley, not too long after Ace had fled from France. However, immortal blood was not very satisfying.

So this... would be his first in over two hundred years.

_So hungry..._

"St-stop..." That pathetic plea made Ace tense. Those memories flooded back as he felt the boy's palms on his chest.

Could he really go through with it?

"Ace, do it!" Sabo urged him on. Though the little kitsune couldn't bring himself to look. His hat was pulled over his eyes. With all their desire to be human again, neither could ever bring themselves to kill.

But this was necessary, right?

Ace arched his fangs, letting the hunger take over as they plunged into the boy's flesh.

The boy's mouth opened wide in a familiar silent scream. His hands fisted at the fabric of Ace's shirt. His knees gave way. But Ace held him up, pulling the boy's body close to his own.

Ace felt... _warm_. His immortal heart kept pace with the boy's, quickening and then slowing. He drank deep, feeling his normally stiff body becoming lithe, returning to the life it once had before his mortal death.

Then, a strange thought. _Mine..._

As if waking in a rush, Ace suddenly withdrew his fangs and pulled back from the boy. He kept a firm hold of his shoulders, unsure of just how much he had drained from him.

Ace's head was reeling, as if he'd been drugged. Oddly, his pants felt a little tighter. He was... aroused?

His eyelids heavy, the boy let out a weak moan—

"—Luffy!"

Something small and hard bounced off the nape of Ace's neck. Surprised, Ace took one hand off the boy to touch the spot where he'd been hit. His head snapped in the direction the assault came from, eyes glowing white.

There was another boy standing further down the path; the other boy's friend. This one had a slightly darker complexion and his nose was... long.

"Luffy...?" Ace murmured.

The boy—Luffy—slumped back, the wall of the mausoleum barely able to hold him up. He slid down into a sitting-position. "Usopp..."

That long-nosed boy's knees were knocking together. Yet, he was somehow able to aim a slingshot at the vampire. "B-ba-back off!"

"Another one?" Sabo backed into the shadows, his furry tail turning into a golden dust and vanishing. His ears changed, becoming more like a mortal's. This wasn't something he liked to do. He found it more comfortable to stay in his true form. But this was a defense from the eyes of a crowd of mortals. Two could be considered a crowd.

That slingshot kept its aim, though Usopp's entire body was visibly trembling. "I mean it!"

"Usopp!" the boy cried, keeping his palm over the still-bleeding bite. "Help me!"

"Working on it, Lu!"

Ace arched a brow. A strange confidence—one he used to have in his mortal years—bubbled up within him as he casually stepped in front of Luffy. He faced Usopp, his eyes still glowing a shocking white.

"You should be careful when picking your fights," Ace said, his thick French accent adding a sort of menace to his voice. He felt loose, warm. The taste of that sweet blood still lingered on his tongue. He smiled, lips drawing back from his fangs. He flexed his claws.

He was feeling _good_.

"N-no! You should!" Not a very good comeback. Usopp seemed to struggle with himself as he held his ground. He wanted to run. "I called the cops, asshole!"

Ace glanced at Sabo, they both laughed.

Usopp frowned. "I'm serious!"

Sabo snorted. "You think we're worried about something like _that_?"

Luffy pointed at Ace, screaming. "He's a vampire, Usopp!" That made Ace's eyes flicker back to gray. The last thing he and Sabo needed was another unforgivable law broken. "He's a real freaking _vampire_!"

"Tell me you're kidding!" Usopp snapped.

"I'm not!"

"Both of you shut up!" Sabo dashed for the long-nosed boy, leaping and head butting him in the gut. Once Usopp doubled over, the little kitsune managed to sweep a kick under him, sending the much taller mortal flopping right onto his back. Pathetically easy. Sabo then drew a dagger that had been tucked into his boot for just such an occasion when he had an enemy as his level. He sat on Usopp's chest and held the blade to his throat.

"Usopp!" Luffy tried to push himself to his feet, but he didn't have the coordination to even get up on his knees.

Snatching Luffy up by the collar of his shirt again, Ace brought him up to eye-level. "Get it now?" he drawled. The boy thrashed helplessly in his grip. Yet, Ace felt no sympathy. Nature had taken over. He was a vampire. "You're in _way_ over your heads!"

"—We should say the same for you," said a voice from above.

Instinct forced Ace to shove Luffy behind him as he whirled around. Lightning flashed in his eyes as he gazed up. Three forms stood atop the crypt, their gleaming, blood-red eyes staring down at him.


End file.
